Stiles jamais ne capitula
by Exces
Summary: Avant les loup-garous et le sang, les ados de Beacon Hills étaient aussi insouciants que les autres. Ils faisaient des nuits blanches pour rire ou travailler, ils écoutaient des tubes à leur goût, s'envoyaient des poke sur facebook. Avant tout ça, Lydia était tranquille dans son rôle de dame de bal et Stiles ne combattait que pour sa survie à elle. Avant, il chantait l'amour !


**Notes : **Cette fic est pour tous ceux qui aiment mais à qui on ne le rend pas bien. C'est un cadeau à ceux qui finissent toujours seuls, à ceux qui sont à côté de la marche amoureuse, qui ne savent retenir personne. Bon courage, mes amis.

**We're all in love**

Lydia n'a pas eu le temps d'être romantique, l'âge l'a prise de court avec la force du temps qui passe, elle a senti très jeune tout le potentiel qu'elle avait et ne voulait rien gâcher. On l'avait élevée dans le respect de soi. Son credo depuis est de n'avancer que pour son bien et d'éviter tout détour.

Elle a acquis la beauté, l'intelligence, elle a des facilités mais a tout exploité au centuple. Elle a cherché ce qui l'arrêterait et, sans surprise, ce fût toujours les autres, jamais elle.

Son règne terrible ne gagna pas l'opinion publique mais quoi ? Si elle n'était là que pour plaire, quel ennui sinon, elle n'aurait plus rien à combattre !

Ses parents semblent cependant ignorer tout le génie dont elle a été chargée. Enfant unique, ils la voient comme la fragile poupée à la peau pâle et aux yeux brisés. Ils l'ont couvée sans suspecter le moindre charme : c'est comme s'ils l'avaient vue grandir comme une autre.

Mais Lydia est unique, elle est un rosier splendide longeant les flans d'une maison au bord de la mer. Elle est le dégradé rose qui galope vers le rouge de l'horizon. Elle n'est ni de la terre ni du ciel, elle vient du creux du centre de l'univers. Elle aurait créé une galaxie à elle toute seule qu'il ne faudrait même pas s'en surprendre.

Elle entretient la jalousie des autres comme un potager à la belle saison. Elle va contre le monde, elle n'a pas le temps de s'abaisser en courbettes et en monologues. Elle fonce, en filante, plus brillante que tous les autres sans pour autant s'en vanter. Elle sait qui elle est, elle n'a pas besoin de le crier sous tous les toits. Se connaître permet de posséder les âmes errantes.

Lydia est une reine. Quiconque en doute aura la tête coupée.

Quand elle tape sur son clavier de mac, ses cils démaquillés battant encore plus beaux qu'à l'habitude, elle possède son attitude de beauté assumée, elle la possède tout le temps. Ainsi, même dans la rédaction d'un essai long de vingt pages, elle semble céleste, posée sur une chaise comme modèle aux plus grands peintres. Chaque photo d'elle est une exposition à la grâce pure.

Sa nuisette tombe sur ses hanches mais rase le début léché de ses fesses. L'évocation est le premier pas dans le contrôle des esprits : mieux que de le placer dans le langage, elle l'indique dans les regards. Jackson ne saisit que ses sarcasmes alors elle préfère le guider sous ses volants de jupe.

Sous sa fenêtre, cela doit faire une demie-heure que Stiles lui chante des chansons d'amour. Parfois il s'arrête pour balancer des vers au hasard. Hey, Lydia ! Dit-il. Lydia, je partirai pas sans te voir !

Elle n'est pas touchée de l'attention. Ce môme est une galère plus grande que tous les autres. Il ne contrôle pas ses émotions ni ce qu'il pense, il est intriguant et a de quoi plaire dans les idées... Mais globalement, il balance tout ce qu'il dit comme seule arme. Il ne sait pas se défendre contre le monde. Plutôt que de se donner la peine de l'arrêter, elle espère qu'il comprendra vite qu'ils ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre _du tout_.

« Je veux pas jouer au gros lourd. Je suis Cyrano de Bergerac ! » Et il est quasi une heure du mat'. Elle regrette que sa mère se traite aux somnifères. Elle ne se voit pas appeler le Shérif elle-même pour qu'il vienne chercher son fils, elle ne veut pas lui infliger ça et du moins... C'est une distraction acceptable.

« Je voudrais bien qu'on parle si ça te dit. J'ai tout mon temps, une insomnie plus grande que Pluton, qui d'ailleurs est totalement une planète dans mon cœur, je peux pas croire qu'on la rejette alors qu'elle est la seule dans son coin. Tu voudrais pas me faire ça, hein Lydia ? »

La culpabilité, attaque du faible, instinct de l'enfant capricieux. Si au moins elle se sentait mère, peut-être trouverait-il écho. Pour l'instant, elle finit de développer la troisième partie de son plan, page vingt-et-une.

« T'es la seule qui vaille le coup, t'es dans le reflet des belles choses parce que c'est toi qui les a faites ! Ou du moins inspirées, enfin y'a forcément un lien, les choses magnifiques s'attirent entre elles, et toi tu contrôles tout ce qui brille. Tu peux pas me laisser dehors, tu m'écoutes au moins ? Est-ce que tu dors ? Ce serait con que je salisse tes rêves mais je peux juste pas m'arrêter. Lydia, ça fait des années qu'on se connaît ! »

Elle voudrait rectifier : que l'on se voit. Elle ne connaît rien d'autre que ce qu'elle pressent en lui. Elle le connaît de son attitude mais au final, ne sait pas qui il est. Elle s'est faite une image comme il semble l'avoir idéalisée – bien qu'il doive être le plus proche de toute la vérité des autres.

Elle ne peut pas lui donner d'espoir. Son essai attaque la conclusion, il va falloir qu'il se taise bientôt. Le sommeil commence à déposer ses bagages de sable au coin de ses yeux et quand vient la fatigue, l'irritation n'est pas loin.

Elle voudrait lui dire d'arrêter, de s'en aller pour de bon. Elle connaît son existence, c'est déjà ça de pris. Elle aimerait juste qu'il en aime une autre. Mais en même temps... C'est son plus fervent admirateur. Et c'est con à dire, mais ça fait plaisir d'avoir au moins une personne sous le coude qui sache vraiment qui vous êtes.

Conclusion : le réalisme inspira le symbolisme, le naturalisme, le Parnasse et le surréalisme. L'opposé permet la naissance de l'opposition. Sans ce môme sous son balcon à beugler des phrases en roses, elle ne saurait pas tout à fait capable de ressentir ce qu'elle manque dans sa position de déesse aimée pour ce qu'elle laisse transparaître et non pour ce qu'elle est.

Elle lance l'impression du document texte. Le bruit du tambour des cartouches permet de ne pas avertir Stiles de son arrivée à la fenêtre.

Tout surpris de la voir, il en laisse tomber sa guitare et lui balance un sourire comme on en fait plus d'aussi sincères.

« Tu es là. » Murmure-t-il. Elle voit qu'il comprend que sa cause est perdue d'avance. Pourtant, il s'obstine. La détermination est une qualité. Si seulement ses standards étaient plus bas...

« Tu es là, Lydia. Tu- Tu vas bien ? La vie est belle la nuit, hein ? C'est presque la pleine lune alors vaudrait mieux pas sortir dans le noir. Je dis ça mais je le fais, hein ? C'est totalement stupide. Je suis totalement stupide. Je- Je suis content que tu m'ignores pas.

– C'est vrai, tu as de la chance pour cette fois. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a personne pour nous voir.

– Tu comprends pourquoi je suis là ?

– Oui. Tout comme tu sais que ce que tu fais est vain, Stiles. »

Il acquiesce et pourtant sourit toujours.

« Je suis content que tu me traites normalement. Que tu sois ni méchante ni gentille. T'es magnifique comme tu es.

– Je le sais.

– Ça aussi j'adore. J'adore tout. Tu viendrais avec moi au bal ? »

Lydia ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser rouler un sourire sur ses lèvres. Quelle idée, quelle audace ! Sa candeur a quelque chose d'assez surnaturelle, c'est presque si elle n'oserait pas dire oui juste pour sortir de son programme de perfection.

Elle le regarde simplement pour lui répondre. Il répond :

« J'ai saisi. J'aurais au moins essayé. Et on n'est qu'au début de notre vie, les choses changent toujours. »

C'est la première fois qu'on lui promet de l'action future. Bizarrement, elle en est toute excitée. C'est...tellement surprenant. Qu'on attende après elle, qu'on attende de voir ses exploits. C'est génial et bête mais merde, elle est encore jeune !

« Qui sait. Tu pourrais être le premier à me faire changer d'avis. » L'imprimante vombrille en soupirant, première fan de leur idylle. « Pour l'instant, dégage de ma pelouse. Comme tu me connais si bien, tu dois aussi savoir que je n'apprécie pas les pièces romanesques.

– Mais je suis certain que tu connais la moitié des Shakespeare par cœur ! » Si au moins il avait tort...

Il lui adresse des baisers dans l'air, pittoresque et fanfaron, comme ayant retenu l'amour alors qu'il n'a fait que se tourner en ridicule. Il est fier de s'être fait jeté parce qu'au moins, ça a été leur premier contact sincère sans les jeux d'acteurs du lycée.

Il a la tête chargée d'espoir et elle, enfin le calme nécessaire à son sommeil prochain. Au moins, elle a une vague émotion qui lui traîne sur le visage : elle a été émue et elle-même s'en surprend.

**She ends**

* * *

On est tous en amour de quelque chose, moi je suis en amour de vous. Je me sens si seule mais en même temps, pleine de bons sentiments. Que serait le quotidien sans paradoxe, haha ! Des bisous, les merveilles, vous êtes les meilleurs êtres humains du monde entier.


End file.
